


Three Kinds of Mornings

by itishawkeye



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cheating, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishawkeye/pseuds/itishawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey would put up with anything for the good mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kinds of Mornings

Mickey has three kind of mornings.

The bad mornings. Mornings where he wakes up and Ian isn't beside him. He's already up going for a run and making breakfast and cleaning the house and never stopping. Mornings where Ian never pauses to breathe.

The good mornings. Mornings where he wakes up and Ian is laying on his stomach, sprawled out across the bed. His calf is pressed against Mickey's thigh and his arm draped across Mickey's waist. Mornings where they take turns making breakfast and eat it sitting at the table watching each other just enjoying the fact that they can even do this and no one will stop them. Mornings where they kiss slow and easy when they say goodbye.

The worst mornings. Mornings where Mickey wakes up and Ian is pressed into a corner of the bed, curled in on himself. Mornings where Ian won't even let Mickey touch him, won't even speak. Mornings where Ian's eyes go right through him and Mickey isn't completely convinced he's actually breathing.

God knows Mickey would do anything for good mornings. Even ignore the way his boyfriends eyes meet others on the bad mornings. The way he disappears into bathrooms and alley-ways with them.

Mickey lives for the good mornings.


End file.
